


Five Ficlets Music Meme

by SamuelJames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five snapshots of Percy and Oliver's relationship based on the whims of Windows Media Player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ficlets Music Meme

**Disconnected by Will Young**  
Percy has to go away for work. He understands why, the magical world is in upheaval after the war. There are investigations, funerals, incidents to be dealt with but it's the longest two weeks of his life. After long days he apparates home to an empty flat. Oliver is visiting his family. He and Oliver talk regularly and can't wait to see one another. Still it will be worth waiting though as Oliver is telling his family about Percy. Soon they can be together properly.

 **Slipping Through My Fingers from Mamma Mia**  
Oliver smiles politely when Percy tells him stories about work and the new friends he's made. He's not jealous but it's definitely something close to it. Percy is still his boyfriend, they still get to live together and Oliver knows Percy loves him. It's just that Oliver was always the more outgoing one. Percy used to need him more, used to stick by his side whenever he met Oliver's teammates. Since Fred's death Percy is tackling life with a new enthusiasm. He smiles more, gets more messages from friends. Oliver hopes Percy won't outgrow him completely.

 **Hate and War by The Clash**  
Voldemort has been destroyed but there are still some loyal followers of his intent on causing trouble. Some of the funerals are targetted, including Fred's. Oliver watches as Mrs Weasley breaks down in her husband's arms. He fights alongside Percy, Bill and Charlie. Afterwards Fred gets a proper goodbye.

 **Delicate by Damien Rice**  
Oliver touches Percy gently, brushes his fingers through Percy's hair. It's a little overwhelming for Percy to have Oliver looking at him with such open admiration. Oliver kisses him, the softest slowest kiss they've ever shared. This is nothing like school where they always had to snatch quick kisses.

Oliver takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. Percy shivers with nerves but this is Oliver, he'll be fine. Each kiss, each touch is wonderful. Oliver takes an age to prep him, stretching him cautiously as though fearful of breaking him. When they do make love for the first time there's some pain but Oliver is so gentle with him and afterwards holds Percy in his arms.

 **After Midnight from Chicago**  
Harry and Ginny are smiling at their guests and sharing smaller smiles with one another when they get a moment alone. It's almost two in the morning and many of the guests have left. Percy looks around at his family. He glance fondly at Oliver who's struggling to keep his eyes open. Oliver catches his eye and smiles. "Remember our wedding?"

Percy nods. It had been a brilliant day. "Come on, Mr Weasley-Wood, let's get you to bed." Oliver takes his hand and they say their goodbyes before apparating home.


End file.
